Contestshipping - I'll never say goodbye
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: Sequel to "Contestshipping - Please don't let this be goodbye." Recommend you read that first. After the miracle in May's recovery, the relationship of May and Drew develops into something more on Valentines Day in the park. "Anything else you wanted to say?" May asked, "Why would I want to say anything else?" Drew said, "You are such a bad liar!" May laughed. Rated for safety.


**A/N: Happy Valentines day! That is, if it is Valentines day wherever you are. It is here! Though as it is nearly 9pm when posting this it probably won't be up until the next day. Oh well, if it's not, it doesn't really matter! Here is my Valentines day fic, a sequel to my other story, 'Contestshipping - Please don't let this be goodbye', as requested by Contestshipper16, and I loved the idea! If you haven't read that story, I recommend you do so, because this won't make much sense else. The first line is a question like in the first one, for anyone who's confused. Anyway, this one is basically about May and Drew's relationship after May gets her miracle!**

**Me: Who is doing the disclaimer?**

**Gary: Me, perhaps?**

**Barry: Or I could!**

**Max: I could do it again!**

**Clemont: I'm never going to get to do one, because I have like, no ships yet!**

**Me: Awh! Clemont has the sob story, even though he's only been in two episodes that I have seen, he wins!**

**Gary, Barry, Max: Oooh!**

**Me: Clemont, go!**

**Clemont: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Or is it just the beginning?

It had been 4 months since May had come to a sustainable state, where the virus was no longer eating away at her muscles. She had had much surgery to remove as much of the virus as possible, and was sent to a 2 month bed rest after that. But May was never alone, as she had someone visiting her at almost every possible chance. Her family, Ash, Misty (usually together), Brock, Dawn (and once she managed to drag Paul along) and Iris, from whom she met a new boy named Cilan. Even Gary Oak had visited once, seeing how she was doing for the professor. Harley and Solidad had visited too. But there was always one person visiting that made her day so much better than anyone else's.

Drew.

Even though she had been in the coma state when he had admitted he loved her, she could still hear him perfectly. She had heard everyone's goodbye's and had wanted to hug them all and tell them she was okay. But unfortunately, she couldn't do that, she just had to lie there, listening while the virus ate away at her. But when Drew said his goodbye, and said he loved her, she just had to push a little more. She made all her muscles, even the ones being attacked, try their best to fight off the germ. Somehow, it had worked! May had no idea how she's done it, it really must have been a miracle. As soon as May woke up, even though she was only half awake, she just had to reply to Drew, let him know she returned his feelings, she always had, so she did, hoping that he was still nearby to hear as she couldn't see anything.

And now, here May was, ready to get up and around. The doctor had already confirmed that May had lost use of her left arm, and that would not be able to work again, as that was where the bug had bitten her and where the virus had been the worst. But May accepted this, as long as she was alive with the people she loved, she couldn't care if she had no use of her left arm, though she had hoped her legs were still working, else she may no longer be able to do contests, and she loved them.

She had her bags packed up, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Brock and her family had come to see her out of the hospital. She couldn't wait to get out of that place after being holed up there for months. Brock and Norman were holding her bags whilst Max was holding her in case of emergency crutches. She was grateful the people she loved were here to see her out, but she couldn't help feel sad that Drew wasn't there.

The nurse had already given her a final check up, so she was allowed to leave whenever she was ready. And that was most definitely now!

They made their way to the door until May was finally greeted with fresh air hitting her face. She'd never been more happy to be outside, even if it was a freezing cold February day. She couldn't wait to catch up with everyone, especially as she'd missed Christmas while she was healing. But everyone had come to see her on Christmas day, and she never got to thank them properly. There were many things May wanted to do, but she would have to forget them if she was going to see the person she really wanted to: Drew.

* * *

A few hours later…

May was sitting alone in her bedroom. She was perfectly happy to be doing so though, as these were two things she hadn't had to herself in a while. Privacy and her bedroom. She did feel a bit lonely though. But she soon forgot about her loneliness as there was a knock at the door. She heard Max run to get it before she heard him shouting up the stairs.

"May! It's your boyfriend!" Max shouted, she could see the smile on his face even though he was in a completely different room as he made her blush with fury.

"I do_ not_ have a boyfriend!" May cried back, sounding a bit whiney as she made her way down the stairs. This was quite a challenge even with all her physiotherapy. "Who is it?" she asked as she stood behind Max who was at the doorway, his face holding a huge, triumphant grin. May didn't like the look of this grin as she cautiously looked up, only to be greeted by another smirk.

"Boyfriend, eh, May? Only been out of the hospital for a few hours and you're already fawning over me!" said Drew, his eyes not leaving May's. May knew that this was only teasing and nothing serious as they had been getting especially close throughout May's duration in the hospital. May replied by rolling her eyes and purposefully ignoring the comment.

"What did ya want Grasshead?" May asked, throwing him her own challenging smirk.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come out for a walk for a while. I just thought because you hadn't been out properly in so long it would be a nice change." Drew replied, coolly. May smiled inwardly, Drew hadn't showed up at the hospital but had he been planning this all along?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My sister just got out of the hospital and you want her to go out for a walk? Are you serious?" Max asked, making May jump slightly as she had almost forgotten her younger brother's presence. She knew he had a point, her legs were already aching a bit. Meanwhile, Drew looked positively indifferent that Max had spoken out of nowhere.

"May can make her own decisions! And she's always got me if she feels tired, it's not like I'm leaving her alone to wander the streets. And I'll take her crutches for her anyway." Drew replied, still not looking away from May.

"I can speak for myself, you know!" May said just as Max opened his mouth to argue back, "I would love to go for a walk Drew, thank you. Max, thanks for your concern, but Drew is right, I can make my own decisions." May said, returning to the boys respectively as she spoke to them.

"Fine, I'll go get your crutches." Max said, walking off. May and Drew immediately looked at each other and smiled.

"Allow me," he said, holding his arm out for May to take hold of. She giggled a bit at him but took his arm as Max returned, Drew taking her crutches off him for May. They said their goodbyes and as they closed the door behind them, Max realised something.

He was going to have to be the one to tell their mum and dad that May had gone out just after being discharged from the hospital. They weren't going to take this well at all…

* * *

May was still holding on to Drew's arm with her right arm as they walked along the street. May had no idea where they were going, as Drew was leading, but Drew knew exactly. It wasn't very romantic or special or anything, but a park could be pretty, and could hold special memories.

"So, um, how do you use crutches with one arm?" Drew asked, trying to make conversation. He immediately regretted that after seeing her face fall as she remembered she only had one arm. "Oh, I'm sorry May, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Drew said, trying to cover up what he had just said.

"No, no, it's just what I wanted to hear!" May said, laughing to show she was being sarcastic. "Seriously, I have no idea, I guess I'll just use one or something?" she replied, giving Drew a small smile to show there were no hard feelings. "Where are we going anyway?" May asked, giving the green eyed coordinator an inquisitive look.

"You don't need to know that!" he replied, turning his head to be looking straight ahead. He suddenly turned right, half dragging May along behind him as he began to become impatient.

"Whoa! Slow down!" May said as she jogged slightly to catch up. She fell in step with his fast pace and was starting to get tired. Drew didn't really notice though, they were close to the park now, and he had something for May that he was waiting to give her. The date just made everything perfect.

The weather was nice too, it was nearing sunset, so the sky was covered in pink, purple and blue swirls that created a beautiful pattern in the sky. It was a cloudless day also, which was rare for this time of year, the weather trio must know what the date is too. Drew could only be grateful that it was just chilly and not plummeting it down with rain and wind blowing everywhere.

They finally reached the park. Drew just stood at the gate for a minute, seeing May needed to catch her breath and fully take in where they were.

"The park?" she asked, looking up finally. She pulled her thick coat tighter around her as a gust of wind caused the gate to blow open enough for them to enter.

"Ladies first." Drew said, letting May in then following behind her.

"So, why are we in the park?" May asked as she sat down next to Drew on a wooden bench they had found. She was glad to be sitting down, her legs hadn't carried her so far for ages, but she had been determined not to stop, she wanted to be strong.

"Because." Drew replied, but continued when he saw the glare he was getting from May, "Fine. Because the park is beautiful right now, and special memories can be made here." Drew shrugged, making out it was no big deal, even though he had chosen this place carefully. Inside, May was squealing at what Drew had just said, she knew it was a big deal, he'd just never make it obvious. But May knew too well when Drew was covering something up or not telling something. The same goes for Drew, they know each other so well that is was like they were made to be together!

"Wow," she said under her breath, but Drew's hawk ears heard, and a smirk reappeared on his face.

"Nice to know you like my decision, I'm glad I'm in the park with you," Drew said simply, looking away from May's sapphire blue eyes.

"Same." May replied, noticing Drew suddenly finding the floor very interesting, this made her laugh slightly to herself, "Anything else you wanted to say?" May asked, also noticing how it appeared Drew wanted to say something else. He looked up and meeted her gaze with his captivating green eyes.

"Why would I want to say anything else?" Drew said, even though he did want to say something else, he didn't want to just yet.

"You are such a bad liar!" May laughed, giving him a light shove, seeing right through his terrible façade.

"I am not lying!" Drew argued back, giving her his own weak shove.

No, it wasn't supposed to be weak, that was just Drew.

"Yes you are! And you shove like a five year old!" May said, laughing at Drew's shocked face. "Oh come on! Take a joke! Now, what did you want to see?" May said, recovering from her laughing state and giving him a serious look, wanting to know exactly what he was hiding from her.

"Okay, one thing, I do not shove like a five year old!" Drew replied, sticking his tongue out at May who replied by poking hers out right back and pulling a face.

"You so do!" May saw he was about to argue back so stopped him, "Stop changing the conversation! Spill already!" May urged.

"Well… I was just, just wo-wondering," Drew stuttered. May had never seen him this nervous before, so it was a change for her. She realised it must be something really important if he was getting so flustered. Drew took a deep breath, getting his composure together, "IwaswonderingifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriendMay," Drew said quickly, not leaving any space for breath. May had no idea what had just come out of her rivals mouth, so asked him to repeat it. Drew cringed at this, the whole point of rushing it had been that she wouldn't hear then let him move on to a different conversation and completely forget this ever happened. Unfortunately, May was not going to let this conversation go any time soon, so he was forced to repeat his previous phrase, slower this time. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend May." Drew said. May wondered if there was something interesting on the floor as Drew seemed to keep looking at it intently.

Suddenly, what Drew had just said finally sunk through her skull and processed in her brain. Drew looked up to see May's face completely blank and unreadable. Drew groaned inwardly, he had just ruined their friendship forever, hadn't he?

Inside his head, Drew had convinced himself that May now hated him and the only time they'd see each other was awkward passes in corridors at contests. He was so sure of this that he nearly fainted with surprise at what May did next.

The brunette was still in a state of shock herself, but knew inside her that all she's ever wanted since they met was to kiss Drew, so that's what she did.

May leaned forward and slowly, gently placed her lips upon his for a brief second before pulling back, looking embarrassed to say the very least. Drew was also blushing slightly, his cool outer shell breaking to reveal his true feelings of confusion and passion.

"Yes," May whispered breathlessly, answering the question Drew had asked what felt like a year ago. It took Drew a second to realise that she'd just agreed, and that he no longer was keeping up his cool demeanor. He quickly wiped any emotions he didn't want showing on his face and instead smiled. No, not smirked, he smiled. May smiled back, and the two were so happy that what they had wanted for ages was finally happening.

Drew quickly remembered what he had wanted to give May, and in one fluent movement, he was up on his feet, holding out a bunch of thornless red roses that had seemingly come from nowhere. May wore a shocked expression as she stared at the bouquet of flowers in front of her face.

"Happy valentines day." Drew said, the smile never leaving its place on his lips. That's when it clicked in May's mind, why Ash and Misty had rushed off to go to a restaurant, why Dawn had gone off to meet Paul, why not many people had been there to see her out of the hospital and really the reason she had been alone before Drew had come.

It was Valentines day.

May smiled, her eyes glistening, threatening to overflow with tears as she took the flowers and stared at them lovingly. Drew sat back down next to her, only to be greeted by another kiss from his new girlfriend. This time, it lasted long enough for him to kiss back, and the two sat on the bench, curled up in a loving embrace long after the kiss had finished.

"Promise me one thing." May said from her place with her head on Drew's shoulder after the two had sat there in a peaceful silence for a while.

"Anything, I'll promise you anything." Drew said, "Within reason," he added, seeing a slight smirk come across May's face.

"You won't leave me, or hurt me, or turn your back on me, ever, will you?" she asked in a timid voice, looking up and staring into his eyes, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Why would I hurt you? And there's no one better or more beautiful than you, so I would have no reason to. If I ever hurt you, all that would do is hurt me more than you could ever believe." Drew replied, passion and meaning in every word that passed his lips.

"And you won't turn your back on me, or say goodbye forever?"

"No, never. I promise you May, with all my heart and soul, I'll never say goodbye." once Drew said that, they both got a fluttery feeling at the pits of their stomachs that took over their body. All they wanted was to stay here in this perfect moment forever. The sky still swirling with colours and patterns, the wind still only a slight, albeit cold, breeze, and they were together. They felt that it's all they would want in life, this moment and each other.

* * *

**A/N: Aawh! Sappy ending! Was there enough contestshipping? Sneaky bit of Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping for good luck! Did I write it okay? Did it make sense? Too rushed? Too short? Too long? Utter rubbish? I won't know unless you tell me in a review! I accept constructive criticism and compliments (though I don't always feel I deserve them) but no flames please! It's ironic because I made the weather lovely there when it's absolutely horrendous here! Wind and rain and storms and power cuts! Horrible! I feel the beginning was a bit jumbly, but it got better towards the end as I was clearer on what I was going to say. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**  
**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**


End file.
